Wild, wild, Pokemon World
by Amby
Summary: Pokemon are acting strange... What's up!?


It's another day in the land of Jhoto and Ash, Misty, and Brock decide to take the day off. A picnic in Olivine City next to the ocean is their idea of relaxing. Brock's potato soup is making Ash drool (as usual).  
  
Misty: Brock, are you done with that soup? Ash is about to drown us!  
  
Brock: Almost! Doesn't it smell delicious?!  
  
Ash: You can say that aga-  
  
Pikachu: PIKA-PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With an electric shock, everybody fell to the ground. Including the stew…  
  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PIKACHU!!!! HOW COULD YOU???!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Chu!  
  
Pikachu says this non-apologetically. To tell you the truth, he sounded scared.  
  
Brock: My stew…  
  
Ash: My stomach…  
  
Misty: AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Brock & Ash: WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Misty: My-my-my-my… HAIRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Togepie: Toki-toki.  
  
Ash: This just made my day. Lets go.  
  
Everybody packs up and starts walking. As they're walking, Pikachu tries to apologize. But it doesn't seem to be working very well. Not long after they see a crowd of people in front of the electronics store.  
  
Misty: Hmmm. Lets go take a look guys.  
  
Crowd: Oooooh. Aaaaaahhh.  
  
Brock, Ash and Misty shoulder their way to the front of the crowd. They see a T.V. in front of the display window.  
  
Newscaster: Special Report!!!!! Strange things have been happening to Pokemon lately. Pokemon will turn against their master and attack full blow. Even the tiniest creatures such as Pidgey will use attacks the owner didn't even know they had. What could be the matter? Wild or crazy? You decide. (Sigh.) Now back to your normal programming.  
  
Television: Having trouble cleaning your butt? Does it itch constantly? Butt channel brings you the one and only butt cleanser… CLICK!  
  
Store Owner: Heh-heh… How did that show up? Heh-heh…  
  
Misty: Creepy… I hope that doesn't happen to any of our pokemon…  
  
Brock: Yeah. I would hate if Onix turned on me. Ouch! That would hurt!  
  
Misty: HAH! If you even encountered my Starmie at a time like that, you better say your prayers.  
  
Brock: Pssh. Yeah right. Like a sissy little pokemon like that could even scratch my Onix.  
  
Brock says this under his breath.  
  
Misty's head becomes big and Brock cowers (like in the cartoon).  
  
Misty: OH YEAH SMART GUY!!!! TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND AND KICK YOUR…  
  
Ash: People, people! Calm your nerves. No need to get hasty. If we were always fighting, imagine what we would be toda-  
  
Misty throws a poke ball at Ash's head and starts to strangle Brock. Just than a police siren rings and officer Jenny steps out of the car.  
  
Jenny: Stop in the name of the Law!! You are to be sent to jail now because of public fighting.  
  
Brock: Sweet, kind, law enforcing Jenny! You don't under stand, she-  
  
Jenny: NO! You don't understand! Think of the children! If they see their heroes, The Pokemon Trainers, fighting, what do you think they are going to do? And the name's OFFICER Jenny.  
  
The three get put in the back of the car and get driven away.  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty are in the Goldenrod jail cell.  
  
Brock: Great going Misty. I always thought that one day you might end me up on the funny farm. But I never would have imagined a jail cell…  
  
Misty: Just shut up Brock. Oh! The "sweet, kind, law enforcing Jenny" really worked!  
  
Pikachu: Pika-pika-pika!  
  
Pikachu says this covering his ears.  
  
Ash: STOP!!!! YOUR ARGUMENTS ARE DRIVING ME UP THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! JENNY!!!! JENNY!!!! Where is that woman when you need her?!  
  
Familiar man's voice: We didn't do anything! 'Promise!  
  
Familiar woman's voice: Our stupid cat has made us what we are today! Grueling thieves!! Don't take us, take THE CAT!!!  
  
Familiar cat's voice: Hey!! I maybe made you into great thieves, but who are you calling STUPID!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Pikachu tries to hide behind Ash, but gets pushed away. He then hides behind Misty's legs.  
  
Ash, Brock & Misty: Oh… It's Team Rocket…  
  
Jesse and James:  
  
Prepare for trouble,  
  
And make it double.  
  
To prepare the world for devastation,  
  
To unite all peoples within our nation.  
  
To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above.  
  
Jesse!  
  
James!  
  
Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light.  
  
Give up now or get ready to fight, fight, fight!  
  
Meowth: MEOWWTH that's right!  
  
Jenny: O.K.! That's enough of that! Now get into the cell!!  
  
Jesse and James get kicked (literally) into the cell with Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepie.  
  
Jesse: Look James, Meowth. It's the little twerps.  
  
James: Too bad we're in here with officer Jenny. Or else we could have had Pikachu by now. Togepie would have been nice if SOMEONE hadn't told the boss it was a lovely PAPERWEIGHT!!  
  
Jesse: Well, it was the only thing I could think of. You know how nervous I get around the boss. My knees buckle and I get tongue-tied!  
  
James and Meowth: Yeah, we know what you mean. (Sigh).  
  
Ash: Hey!! Jenny!! Can you give us a separate cell?  
  
Jenny: Ask the jail-mates. They'll answer that.  
  
Jail mates: Sorry bub. No room!  
  
Misty: Ash, where is each of us going to sleep tonight? Togepie is very delicate.  
  
Ash: That's a good question. Umm. I guess on the floor…  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: I'm afraid Ash is right. There are no beds.  
  
Misty: No one asked you Brock! I was asking Ash. Unless you somehow legally changed your name in the LAST TWO MINUTES!!!  
  
Brock: Calm down! You don't have to come up with a witty comeback for everything I say!  
  
Misty: Last time I checked it was a FREE COUNTRY! SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!  
  
Jenny: Stop fighting! Or I will personally escort you out of this building. AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT!  
  
James: Well… If you let us out… WE'LL BE FREE!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: Ummm… I didn't mean it that way. You stay in there until further notice!!  
  
At this point, everyone is starting to get tired. They make themselves as comfortable as possible. Jesse, James, and Meowth are sleeping up against the wall.  
  
Togepie: Toki-toki-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
Ash and Pikachu start to levitate and get thrown against the wall with incredible force.  
  
Misty and Brock: Oh my God! Ash, Pikachu, are you guys all right?  
  
Ash: Ouch… my head…  
  
Pikachu: Pika- pika- chu…  
  
Togepie runs and hides under the jail- cell's bench.  
  
Togepie: Toki- toki-peeee!!!  
  
Misty: Ash! I think that Togepie did this!  
  
Brock: Yeah Right. Whatever!  
  
Misty: Brock! I was not talking to YOU!!!  
  
Meowth: Does anyone know that Team Rocket is still here in your presence?  
  
James: Yeah! You should be scared to death!!!  
  
Jesse: James, let out your Victreebell!  
  
James: No thank you! I would like to keep my head out in the open air. Not in a plant's mouth!  
  
Meowth: That's sad. Can't even train a pokemon to not eat you alive.  
  
James: Shut up Meowth! You're no Mewtwo yourself either. You can't even do payday yet!!!  
  
Jenny: Okay! Enough fighting. Lights out people!  
  
*********  
  
Morning light shines in on the trainers through the tiny jail- cell window  
  
Everyone: Ouch! My back!  
  
Jenny: Good Morning!  
  
Jesse: Tell me, what's so good about it?  
  
Jenny: You and your goofball friends can leave. Someone has come to get you.  
  
Brock: Sweet Jenny! I knew you would come to your senses!  
  
Jenny: Not you! Those guys… Team Spaceship.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: ITS TEAM ROCKET, YOU BIG GOOF!  
  
Jenny: Out you go!!! Leave!  
  
Meowth: Hey! Who would want to pick us up?  
  
Familiar Voice: Jesse, James. You give disgrace to the name of Team Rocket.  
  
*******  
  
Jesse and James are in their boss's office. Knees trembling and teeth chattering  
  
Giovanni: So. What do you have to say for yourselves you worthless fools?  
  
James: Ummm… Hi Boss… We have something to tell you.  
  
Meowth: I'd recommend that you lock up all your really strong pokemon… uh, Boss.  
  
Jesse: Yes. We heard that pokemon have been acting really strangely-  
  
Giovanni: I KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!! LET'S JUST STICK TO THE TOPIC!  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: Sorry Boss!! We didn't mean it! Don't hurt us, please!!!  
  
Giovanni: You know, I should have just left you in jail, to die and rot right there in Goldenrod City.  
  
Jesse: Well Boss. You know. That can't be possible because as soon as we die, they would take us out. Making it impossible to rot.  
  
Giovanni: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth: Shut up guys. You heard the Boss. Remember his high blood- pressure!  
  
Giovanni: Well. Thank you Meowth. There might be a very high promotion in store for you.  
  
Meowth: You see Jesse and James! All you have to be is caring!  
  
Giovanni: Okay. You must be wondering about why the pokemon have been acting up…  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod…  
  
Ash: UGH!! Why do we have to stay here! Nobody's gonna pick us up! I WANT MY MOMMYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ash! Be quiet! You're not going to get anything you want by bawling like a big baby!  
  
Brock: Misty is right----  
  
Misty: Huh?!  
  
Brock: Ash. I'm sure soon we will get a phone call each. Misty and I have no one near to call. So you will just have to call your mom.  
  
Misty: Brock. I'm touched. I haven't heard you agree with me since… I don't think we ever agreed with each other.  
  
Ash: Wait a sec. My mom lives all the way in Kanto. She won't be able to get over here. Who'll take care of Mr. Mime?  
  
Misty: I have no problem seeing good old Mr. Mime again! How about you Brock?  
  
Brock: Nope! No problem at all!!  
  
Jenny: O.k. Which one of you guys is first to make a call?  
  
Ash: Me, Officer Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Step out and go toward that phone over there.  
  
Ash walks over to the telephone and dials long distance to his house.  
  
Phone: Hello?  
  
Ash: Hi! Mom!  
  
Ash's mom: Oh! Sweetie is that you?  
  
Ash: Yeah it's me mom.  
  
Ash's mom: So. What's up! I miss you SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Ash: Yeah. Me too. Any way, mom. Well. You see… Misty-and-Brock- got-into-a-fight-and-Officer-Jenny-came-and-stopped-us-and-scolded-us! And-now-we're-in-jail-and-nobody-is-here-to-comfort-us-and-and-and… I DON'T WANT TO BE IN JAIL!! COME GET ME MOMMY!  
  
Ash's mom: Slow down! I'm coming now! Where are you?  
  
Ash: (Sniff… sniff). In Goldenrod.  
  
Ash's mom: WHAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Mommy, how long will it take you to get here?  
  
Ash's mom: I'll be over there tomorrow, early afternoon. Come on Mr. Mime! My baby is in trouble! Bye Son!  
  
Ash: Bye mom!  
  
CLICK!!!!  
  
Ash goes back into the cell and explains everything to his comrades.  
  
Misty: Man!! Another day sleeping on this cold and rusty floor.  
  
Brock: Sorry Misty. I mean, about the argument. It's my entire fault that we're here.  
  
Misty: I know it is. But that doesn't mean you should take it this hard on yourself!  
  
Jenny: Guys! Food's up!  
  
Ash: Oh yeah!!! All this Havoc has made me forget about how hungry I am!  
  
Brock and Misty: Wow. There's no reason to not believe in miracles now.  
  
Jenny wheels in a little table with three bowls, three spoons, a box of pokemon treats, a loaf of bread, and a big covered pot.  
  
Jenny: The only reason that I didn't take your pokemon away from you is because I don't think you are the type of kids that would use your pokemon to escape.  
  
Brock: Beautiful Officer Jenny. I knew that you could trust me!  
  
Ash: Thank you Officer! Compliments to the chef!  
  
Misty: Thank you Jenny!  
  
Jenny: No problem. All in a day's work.  
  
Misty walks over to the box of pokemon treats and gives some to Togepie and Pikachu. Ash then walks over to the big pot and lifts it open.  
  
Everyone: Wow!!!!  
  
Brock: This looks even better than my soup!  
  
Chicken noodle soup with ears of corn lay in front of them. Brock took each bowl and poured soup in each. He cut the bread and gave it out to each person.  
  
Ash: Hmmm… This is really good!! Wow. This is jail food too.  
  
Misty: How are the treats Togepie?  
  
Togepie: Toki-toki-peeee!  
  
Misty: Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika, pika, chuuu!!  
  
Brock: Even the Pokemon treats are really good!  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, back in Rocket Headquarters…  
  
James: Wow… Who would've thought that…?  
  
Jesse: Yeah… How is it possible that you could possibly…?  
  
Meowth: If things like that were performed everyday…  
  
Giovanni: So it's as simple as that. But remember. If this leaks out, I will personally be- head you and give your heads to the bears.  
  
Jesse: How lovely…  
  
James: I can just imagine what that would look like… Ewww!!!  
  
Giovanni: Now that you know, you can leave now. If I need you, I will call.  
  
Meowth: But Boss, we have nowhere to go!  
  
Giovanni: That's what hotels are for. Here's $100 for food and shelter. Make it last for a month.  
  
Meowth: And if it runs out?  
  
Giovanni: Well then, good luck learning hoe to hunt.  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth leave the office and start heading toward the nearest Hotel. When they get there, the front clerk gives a friendly smile and says,  
  
Clerk: Hello there! How may I help you?  
  
James: Hi, we would like a room for three.  
  
Clerk: Good Choice! That will be $230.50!  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth: WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
Clerk: So sorry! But that is the price. The lowest class is for 1 person and costs $120.99!  
  
Jesse: Who are you working for? Rockefeller?  
  
Meowth: Let's go! This place costs an arm and a leg!  
  
The Trio walks along to the nearest pokemon center.  
  
Nurse Joy: Hi! Welcome. How can I help you?  
  
Jesse: Do you mind if we stay the night. We can't afford a hotel room.  
  
James: Pleasssseeeee!!!!  
  
Joy: I have no problem with that! You can lay on those couches over there. Blissy will bring blankets in a minute.  
  
Blissy walks in with a stack of warm blankets.  
  
Blissy: Blissy, Blissy!  
  
Meowth: Thank you Blissy! We can catch up on all the love we've been deprived of right here in this pokemon center!  
  
Blissy: Bliss- Bliss- Blissy!!!  
  
James gets up with a dazed look and starts walking toward a wall. He then starts banging his head against it. All the while, Blissy chanting her name over and over again.  
  
Jesse: Blissy! Stop! Snap out of it!  
  
Blissy: Blissy…  
  
James: Owww… I'm gonna feel that in the morning!  
  
Meowth: Wow. I don't think that we should stay here tonight.  
  
Jesse: We have no choice. We have nowhere to go.  
  
Meowth: But all the pokemon in this place-  
  
Jesse: Meowth, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning  
  
Meowth: Hopefully…  
  
*******  
  
Now we go back to the pokemon trainers. All bellies full, the morning sun shines in on them for the 3rd day at the jail.  
  
Ash: (Yawwwnnnnn!) Huh… Yesssss!!!! My mom is gonna pick us up today!  
  
Misty: What…? Why did you wake me up? I'm too tired.  
  
Ash: So you're basically telling me you want to go back to sleep on that hard wooden floor.  
  
Misty: Never mind. So when is your mom coming?  
  
Ash: She said early- afternoon today.  
  
Misty: This wait is going to seem like forever!  
  
Brock: 'Morning. (Yawwnnn!)  
  
Pikachu: Pika- Pika.  
  
Togepie: Toki- toki- toki- peeee…  
  
Misty: Oh, Togepie. Don't think were mad at you! It's not you're fault. What could be making all these pokemon like this?  
  
Brock: Who would've known that Togepie had such power?  
  
Ash: My head was the first to test its powers… Truly… I'm honored…  
  
Pikachu walks up to Ash and Tries to apologize. Again.  
  
Pikachu: Pika- pika- chu.  
  
Ash: That's o.k. Pikachu. I was mad at you over a petty issue. I should be sorry!  
  
Pikachu and Ash give each other a hug and laugh.  
  
Jenny: I'm touched. Hi guys. Someone is here to get you. Hope you miss the comforts of your bed.  
  
Misty: Enough for both you and I!  
  
Ash: Yes!!! She's here early!  
  
Ash's mom: Brock, Misty, Son!!!! Are you all okay?  
  
Brock: Hallelujah!!  
  
Misty: Mrs. Ketchum! We are SO glad to see you!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!!!!  
  
Ash's mom: I think you guys deserve a break. Time to go home!  
  
Everyone packs up and leaves. They catch a taxi and head for the train station. On board, the three start talking about their experiences:  
  
  
  
Hello again! That was the first chapter to my "Pokemon" story. Long, eh? Well, if I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue on with the story. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll read the comments you sent me! Keep them comin'! 


End file.
